How To Mend A Broken Heart
by rachelstarberry38
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been married for 13 years. Recently, they started to fight all of the time. Rachel asks Finn for a divorce. Their daughter, Sophia decides she needs to fix her parent's relationship so she teams with Finn to create the perfect night for him and Rachel so she knows how he feels. Finchel. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

He was sitting at the kitchen table, reading the paper.

She was getting ready for her interview in their bedroom.

He took a sip of coffee.

She applied her blush.

He started to think about her…again.

She started crying about him…again.

He stood up to refill his coffee mug and she walked into the kitchen.

She was so nervous she could die. What if he was mad at her?

He heard her footsteps and smiled. "Good morning!"

She saw his happy face and sighed. "Morning, Finn."

"What's wrong?" He sensed her feelings.

"We need to talk about this." She didn't even have to say what _this _was.

"We already have. I remember because I slept at my step-brother's house for two weeks because of _this_." He took a deep breath.

She braced herself and began to speak again. "We need to get a divorce."

"What?" He knew what she said. He knew she was serious. He knew this was coming eventually.

"I can't _hang in there _any longer. This thing between us isn't real. We don't love each other like we used to. And then you came home on Saturday at 3 AM drunk with Noah and Mike and that was the last straw. I can't handle this anymore. I married you for happiness and I'm not happy. Tina said she was gonna divorce Mike, too." She explained. He listened.

"Rach, I've never came home drunk before Saturday. I admitted I made a huge mistake and apologized for everything I said three months ago. I thought you forgave me?" He explained. She listened.

"I did. But clearly you didn't learn from your mistakes. You did things to me that hurt. You called me spoiled and selfish. You weren't at the hospital when I had Nikki. You invited your mom to town without my permission. You got fired which means I have to get a part time job. You missed Landon's piano recital, three times. You haven't showed up to any of Sophia's volleyball games. You can't ever take Nikki to her early learning classes. And now you're coming home at 3 in the morning drunk? I can't take it." She listed.

"I've given you reasons for all of that stuff, Rach. I had to work and then my boss replaced me with the guy who took over my job while I was home with you trying to induce Nikki's birth." He clarified for the millionth time.

"Really, because I called your boss the other day and he said it was because you were absent all the time. He also said that you would sneak off with one of your co-workers named Debby all the time."

"What? Debby who?"

"Save it," She tried to hold back her tears. "You cheated on me!"

"I didn't cheat on you!"

"Oh really?" She held out his phone which held millions of texts with Debby Jackson.

(D is Debby and F is Finn)

D- Hey babe!

F- Hi

D- Why aren't you at work today?

F- I'm at the bar w/ Mike & Noah

D- Oh. Boo.

F- We can hang out tomorrow.

D- : D

F- Cool.

D- Wanna come over tonight?

F- I have plans

D- With whom?

F- My wife and my 3 kids

D- Oh. Well ttyl

F- K

"What do you have to say about that?" Rachel felt a tear stream down her face.

"I swear I didn't send those! I don't even have a co-worker named Debby! Wait… yes I do. But she's ugly and 54 and you're hot and 33!" He felt a tear stream down his face.

"Right."

"Maybe somebody hacked my phone. Maybe it was Debby! She had a huge crush on me!" He tried to rub Rachel's back but she pushed him away.

"Don't touch me. We're getting divorced. End of discussion." She grabbed her thermos full of coffee and walked out the door.

"Oh my God." He said as he ran out after her. "Rachel, wait!"

"Go away." She turned around and yelled. The busy New York streets made her feel claustrophobic. He turned around and went back to their house, crying. _Divorce. _A bad word. _Divorce. _A sad word. _Divorce. _Definition: a judicial declaration dissolving a marriage in whole or in part, especially one that releases the marriage partners from all matrimonial obligations. AKA, something that happens to all marriages but still makes the husband cry. For the rest of his life he would love her. He would miss her. He would be stuck to her. They had three kids together. Oh the kids… Sophia was only 15. She was still a little baby to him. She was a heart breaker. She had a new boyfriend every three days. Landon was only 13 (almost 14). He was smart, talented, artsy. He hadn't dated because he didn't want to. Nicole (Nikki) was only a baby, a newborn, only two months old. When Rachel got pregnant with her, she thought it was a mistake. Finn and Rachel only had one perfect night and that was the night Nikki was conceived. They had fought a lot. They had yelled at each other. She had slapped him. He had left her and slept at Kurt and Blaine's house for two weeks. When he came back, she apologized. But they kept fighting. And yelling. And swearing. And crying. They never slept together anymore. He slept in the guest room. He could still remember the day when he proposed and how happy she had been.

"_I love you. I really, really love you. You are the most amazing, perfect woman I've ever met. From the first time I saw you, I knew there was something special about you. You had this beautiful face and this beautiful way of life that I could only dream of. Then we started dating. Then things got complicated but we held it together. Now, I stand before you as a man. You have made me this man. I would've never gotten into college if you wouldn't have helped me. You made my life perfect. You are the only thing I need. We might not agree on everything, and this might not be perfect, but we can make it perfect. I know we're only 19, but we can do this. I need you to know that I'm doing this because I love you, not because of Sophia. This is a promise. A promise to love you until the day I die. All you need to do is say yes. Rachel Berry, will you marry me?"_

"_Oh my God! Yes of course I will! Oh my God! Yay!" She jumped into my arms and I spun her around. "I love you!"_

"_I love you too!"_

He could still remember that sad day senior year when she told him she was pregnant with Sophia.

_He was walking down the hall looking for her. He hadn't seen her in two weeks. It had been two months since she came over to his house while his mom and Burt were campaigning. Rachel hadn't been at school and he was really worried. She wouldn't answer her phone… or her door. Then, he saw her, staring at herself in her locker mirror, trying to stop crying. He ran up to her and covered her eyes. "Guess who?" He smiled._

"_Not funny." She pushed his hands away._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_I don't want to talk about it." She wiped away her tears with her hand._

"_But we tell each other everything," He reminded her._

"_I don't want to tell you this. Just go to class." She cried._

"_I can't let you suffer like this. Tell me what's wrong." He stopped her._

"_Okay fine…I…I'm…I…uh…" She paused before continuing. "I'm pregnant."_

"_You're what? You're joking right?" He smiled._

"_Why would I joke about that?" She sobbed._

"_Oh my God…" He whispered as she fell into his arms. She bawled. "I'm so sorry!"_

"_I'm having a baby," She wept._

"_No, we're having a baby." He smiled and she smiled back. "I'm gonna be there every step of the way, I promise."_

The memories they had together were numerous. It killed him to think those memories were over. She would never tell him she loves him again. She would never kiss him or lay with him or laugh with him. He really loved her. He didn't cheat on her. Debby was hideous compared to Rachel. Rachel was young and beautiful and she made Finn happy. _Divorce _is a big word. But he deserves it. He only got drunk because Rachel was driving him crazy. _No. Don't blame this on her. _He said to himself. He loved her so, so much. She was his perfect thing. He had three perfect kids with _her. _He had a perfect wedding with _her. _He had a perfect high school pregnancy and romance with _her. _She was perfect. They were perfect. Finchel was perfect. But now it was all gone. She was divorcing him. They were done. He was done. Finchel was done. Nothing more said, Finn walked into Nikki's room after hearing her begin to cry. He took her out of her crib and began to sing to her.

_Highway run  
Into the midnight sun  
Wheels go round and round  
You're on my mind  
Restless hearts  
Sleep alone tonight  
Sending all my love  
Along the wire_

That song always made Nikki smile. It made Finn smile too. He couldn't continue. He started to cry. Time passed by and all Finn did was sit on the couch and cry. By 2:30, Sophia and Landon were walking through the door.

"Hey dad," Sophia smiled as she sat next to him. She had such a perfect face. "How was your day?"

"A little…sad," He admitted.

"What happened?" She curiously asked. Landon sat on the other side of Finn.

"Just some stuff with your mom."

"Was it another fight?" Sophia laid her head on Finn's shoulder.

"Yeah, but it was…different this time." He didn't know if he could tell them about what Rachel said.

"How? Did mom call you an a** and a jerk again?" Landon sighed. Finn felt terrible.

"You aren't supposed to hear that," Finn confessed.

"What's gonna happen?" Sophia let her father reach his arm around her. "With you and mom?"

"I don't know."

"Dad, can I go over to Owen's house?" Landon asked randomly when Finn realized he had been texting with his friend through this whole conversation.

"Sure," Finn sighed and Landon thanked him as he ran out the door.

"Can I tell you a secret? You have to promise not to tell your mom," Finn asked his daughter.

"Anything," She smiled.

"She asked me for a divorce this morning."

"What?" She was shocked.

"She's divorcing me."

"But she loves you! You and mom are a fairytale!" Sophia kissed her dad's cheek.

"I thought we were. I have loved her for 17, almost 18, years. I thought we were really happy. She was happy when Nikki was born. She loves you and Landon. You and your brother are a perfect combination of your mother and me. You both have her talent. You have my athletic skills. You both have her brains. You have my awesome teeth!" He joked. Sophia giggled.

"I wish you could be happy."

"I do, too. I was happy. She thought I was cheating on her with Debby. Did you meet her when you came to my office?" He noticed she was thinking.

"Yeah, she was old and ugly! Mom thought you were with her?!" Sophia laughed. "I mean…you wouldn't cheat on mom but if you did you could do better than an old, lonely cat freak!"

"Do you remember when you were five and I took you to Central Park all the time?" Finn asked.

"I remember."

"Those were the happiest days of my life. I had you and Landon and your mom…we used to never fight. We used to laugh and have fun but that all changed just a few years ago when we got in that big fight about dreams and stuff. Then last year when we got in that fight about achieving dreams and how I have an amazing job and she's a stay at home mom. Then I left for two weeks, remember? And I stayed with your uncles. And then we had a perfect night where she apologized and I apologized and we were really happy and she got pregnant. She was so mad. We weren't at a healthy place to have a baby. But we did and for a few months we were fine until I got fired. Then I went out with Mike and Noah and she lost it. She yelled and screamed and she wasn't afraid of you and Landon hearing her or Nikki waking up. All because I had one night that I let get out of control…" He paused to let a few tears fall. "I love her so much and I can't stand the thought of not being able to see her beautiful face every morning."

"How long has it been?"

"What?"  
"Since you and mom were happy and never fought? Since you actually slept together at night?" Sophia sighed. She loved him and Rachel so much. They were her parents. Finn was always there for her. Rachel wasn't.

"A few years…maybe two," He responded. "All I want is to just wake up one day and see her face lying on the pillow next to me. I want to go back to before she got pregnant with Nikki and do all of that over again. Make that night even more perfect. Make her believe that I love her more than anything."

"I wish you could. Every story you tell me about your past with mom makes me cry. They're amazing stories. My favorite is the time you were about to perform at regionals and she said 'Break a leg' and you said 'I love you' for the first time. Or maybe when you kissed at Nationals because that video was awesome! I swear someday you need to write a book about you and mom. You belong together." She laughed and hugged her dad again. "What happened on that 'perfect night'?"

"Well…you were sleeping over at Brooke's house for that dance team slumber party and Landon was at Owen's birthday party. We had a big fight the day before." He started. "When she got home from dropping you and Landon off, she came up to me and told me she was really sorry about what she said the day before and I said the same thing. We forgave each other and I took her out to dinner at Sardy's. We walked around in Central Park for a while just talking about the fight and how beautiful it was there at night. Then we came home and I turned on some music. I picked the playlist 'Our Songs' which has all of the songs your mom and I have ever sang together, had a moment during, or danced together. After listening to few songs, 'Faithfully' came on and I asked her to dance. She said 'of course' so I took her hand and pulled her close. We slow danced for the first half of the song until I pulled my head away and whisper sang the part of the song that says 'I'm forever yours, faithfully'. Then she kissed me and I picked her up. We kept kissing and walked into the bedroom with the music still playing."

"Wow…that is so perfect. What happened?" Sophia smiled at the thought of her parents being happy and slow dancing.

"She forgot about everything. She never brought it up again. I tried but she never wanted to talk about it." He sighed. That night…if only he could do it over just one time. He wanted the feeling of her kissing him as passionately as she did that night. The way she smiled…she never smiled anymore. The way she woke up with a smile on her face when he kissed her good morning…

"She didn't forget. That's a night that if I was her, I would remember for the rest of my life. She just doesn't want to bring it up because she knows that if it happens again, she won't want to leave you." Sophia was right.

"That's amazing, Sophia…all I need to do is repeat that night! I need to do all of that again! All I need is one night to prove that I love her and to prove that I would do anything for her!" He smiled at his smart daughter. "Thank you. Is there a way you could sleep over at Maddy or Tiffani's house on Friday or Saturday?"

"Totally, and Maddy really likes Nikki so we can babysit her for free if you want. I'll just tell mom that Maddy's mom said she can take Nikki on Saturday night to play with Maddy's little sister." Sophia cheerfully suggested. "What about Landon?"

"Landon will want to sleepover at Owen's this weekend anyways. I'll tell Owen's parents it would be a huge favor. Problem solved!" Finn smiled and Sophia grinned back.

"I love you daddy!"

"I love you too, Sophia." He laughed. They stood up and walked out the door to get some fresh air. Walking around outside felt nice and very relieving. After an hour long walk and talk sort of thing, Sophia and Finn walked home because it was almost five and Rachel would be home soon. Sophia made plans to sleep over at Maddy's that weekend and Finn talked to Maddy's mom about the Nikki situation. Rachel got home at around 5:30.

"Hey Sophia, how was school?" Rachel stumbled in, avoiding Finn.

"Boring. I'm sleeping over at Maddy's on Saturday and Nikki's coming, too."

"Okay, where is Landon?"

"He's at Owen's house. He's sleeping over there on Saturday, too." Sophia smirked.

"Um…why all on the same night?" Rachel asked not wanting to be alone with Finn for a whole night.

"Just…no reason!" And that was all that was said about Saturday night.

**Hey! I decided to try something new. Let me know what you think! I like this story and I like where it's going! Suggestions please?!**


	2. Chapter 2

When Sophia went to school the next day, she had a huge grin on her face. When her best friends Brooke and Maddy walked up to her locker, they were surprised to see she was happy for once. "What makes you so happy this morning, Soph?" Brooke quizzed her friend.

"Nothing really, I'm just super stoked to help my dad impress my mom with an amazing date on Saturday night!" Sophia responded.

"Aren't you coming over on Saturday?" Maddy asked.

"Of course, Mads! I have to give them some alone time if you know what I mean!" She laughed as she pulled out her geometry book. "Are you coming too?"

"Totally! I wouldn't miss it!" Brooke smiled at her friend's anxiousness. "I have to get to class or my perfect history grade will be flushed down the toilet along with my perfect attendance record. Are you guys going to our dance competition next week?"

"Of course, it's not fair that you and Sophia V. always get the solos. I can't wait for our trio though!" Maddy said jealously. "See you later."

"See ya!" Sophia smiled as she started walking to class. Geometry. Ugh. The. Worst. Class. Ever. She decided to take out a piece of paper and write down her ideas for her parent's date.

_Dad asks mom if she wants to go out for dinner._

_Beg mom to go shopping and help her pick out a dress for 'any' fancy occasion_

_Sneak in questions while shopping about what the perfect date would be. For example: Ooh! I love the color on this dress! It looks amazing on roses! What's your favorite rose color?_

_Ask mom to drive me to dad's office 1 day 4 an important survey 4 school that I have to ask dad's co-workers. Dad will be confronting his boss about telling mom dad was cheating on her with Debbie_

_Tell mom that_

Suddenly the teacher was snatching up Sophia's paper and reading it to the class. "Number one: Dad asks Mom if she wants to go out for dinner. Number Two: Beg Mom to go shopping and help her pick out a dress for any fancy occasion…" She stopped and looked at Sophia. "Why were you writing this _list _while you were supposed to be answering my question?"

"I'm sorry…I was just super excited about something that's happening on Sat…"

"I don't care about your personal life, Miss Hudson! You need to concentrate on winning the Geometry Bee!" The teacher yelled as some of the other students giggled.

"Sorry…I'll stop now." Sophia's face flushed as she sank back into her seat. The day passed by slowly and she continued to think about Saturday. At lunch, all she could talk about was how much she wanted her parents to be happy and how the way her dad explained their relationship and their romance and that perfect night made their relationship seem like a fairytale. "And then she kissed him and he picked her up. They kept kissing and walked into the bedroom with the music still playing! How perfect is that?!"

"So perfect! Your parents are like a TV show!" Brooke agreed with Sophia.

"I would so watch that show!" Tiffani laughed.

"Someday you need to write a book of their relationship!" Maddy suggested with a giggle.

"I know right! They are so romantic! If only my mom would realize how much my dad loves her…" Sophia sighed.

"You're such an actress!" Brooke, who was sitting next to her, nudged Sophia in the ribs.

"My parents fight all of the time and I think my dad is gay…" Tiffani laughed. The group continued joking and dreaming while Sophia told stories about her parents that Finn told her. The rest of the day went by quickly and Sophia was tapping her foot as the clock ticked waiting for the bell to ring. When seventh period was finally over, Sophia was running out of the school with her book bag swinging around on her shoulder. She sprinted down the street and waited for 10 minutes at the city bus stop. The bus pulled up at around 3:15. By the time Sophia got home, Finn was sitting on a bench in front of the Hudson's tiny home.

"Dad! I came up with so many good ideas at school today!" She cheered as she ran up and hugged her dad. "You need to get her roses and take her out to dinner and ask her to go for a walk and…"

"Slow down, Soph! I can't understand what you're saying! All I want is for you to talk your mother into actually going to dinner with me. I think I can do everything else from there!" Finn laughed as he hugged Sophia.

"Okay fine! But that's the hardest part! I have a really good idea! Where was your first _real _date?"

"At a bowling alley in Ohio."

"Oh…you need to take her bowling!" Sophia suggested. "I can set up this big thing where you sing to her and she gets all awed and happy and…"

"Sophia, Rachel doesn't like stuff like that. She likes all that sappy romantic crap. What do you think is sentimental like that?" Finn said, stating the obvious.

"You said she likes it when history repeats itself like when you proposed to her in the auditorium at your high school where you first met and had your first kiss! She would love it if you did something like that again! Do you remember what you said to her when you proposed?" Sophia asked with a hopeful grin spread across her face.

"Every word."

"Then say all of that again!" She recommended. "I know mom and she likes it when you do something that makes her want to cry. She's dramatic. If you take her hand, pull her on the karoke stage, and sing her a song that means a lot to her, she'll be charmed! The rest of the night, she'll be under your complete control!"

"You're right! Wow…a girl's opinion on this is exactly what I needed. You're the best daughter ever!" Finn smiled as he and Sophia walked into the house. Soon enough, Rachel was home and things were awkward again. Rachel pretty much just locked herself into her and Finn's bedroom (mostly hers since Finn had been sleeping in the guest room) and cried to herself.

_Why is my life so messed up? Why am I the girl who has to get divorced? Why can't my dreams come true? Why can't Finn try harder? _

Rachel continued to cry. Sophia knocked on the door and Rachel tried her hardest to stop crying. She didn't want her daughter to see her cry. Slowly, she opened the door to see Sophia waiting with her eyes wide open. "What do you need, sweetie?"

"I wanted to know if you're okay. Have you been crying?" Sophia asked, clearly concerned.

"I'm fine." Rachel shot back. She still had tears in her eyes and knew she could burst at any moment.

"You were crying. Is it about Dad?" She asked her mother. Rachel didn't answer and after a few seconds, Sophia continued. "It was. You know he loves you a lot and he's trying as hard as he can. He wants you to love him and support him."

"Just go do your homework." Rachel said harshly, still slightly teary.

"Mom, I love you and he does too. You need to trust him. Just think a little before you do something you know you'll regret." Sophia remarked before walking out of the room. She knew her mother. She knew she wanted to be happy and be with her father. But to make it happen was a challenge. By 6:30 PM Rachel had made a fabulous and vegan burger dinner. Since Landon was at the neighbor's house, it was just Finn, Rachel, Sophia, and Nikki. There was an uncomfortable silence for the first five minutes or so.

"Great burgers, Rach." Finn broke the stillness. "How was work?"

"Fine," Rachel avoided detail. "How was school, Soph?"

"Good! Maddy said that I can sleepover on Saturday and Tiffani and Brooke will be there, too." Sophia clarified.

"Great, I guess I'll just go out with some friends or something." She smiled.

"Or you and dad could go do something. A new restaurant just opened near Central Park. Maybe you could check it out." Sophia panicked.

"I don't think so," Rachel mumbled.

Finn nodded, "No, Sophia's right, I think we should try it out. Maybe just to see if it'd be nice for a family dinner sometime. I heard karoke just opened at that one bowling alley we went to all the time when we first had Sophia. That might be fun." Finn winked at Sophia.

"I don't know…"

"I think it sounds fun," He stated persuasively.

"Fine, why not? I guess we haven't done anything like that in a while," Rachel said without taking her eyes away from her food.

"Great!" Finn couldn't help congratulating himself in his head. "Anybody want ice cream?"

The night passed and soon it was 10:00. Rachel was in her bathroom brushing her hair and teeth when Finn walked in to ask her something. "Rach?"

"Please don't call me that." She said slightly annoyed.

"I always call you that."

"But I don't want you to anymore, okay?" She made that fact pretty clear.

"Okay fine…anyways…" He started, "About yesterday morning…"

"Finn, I told you everything I wanted to tell you. We aren't talking about this anymore."

"Just give me a chance to talk."

"Fine, but whatever you have to say isn't gonna change my mind." She assumed.

"I have proof that somebody hacked my phone and texted back and forth between me and a fake phone number named Debbie Blake. The photo idea of this 'Debbie' is a really bad picture of Taylor Swift if you look close. I didn't cheat on you. I swear I've never even thought about it. My boss was lying when he said that. You can go to my office and ask my assistant and I was at work every single day on time besides the three and a half weeks I took off to help you with Nikki. When I came home drunk on Saturday it was because I was just pissed at you about everything you said on Friday. I let that night get out of control and I'm sorry." He finished.

"I'm not just mad at you about that."

"Well the night of Landon's piano recital I had a meeting for work and I promise I'll never let that get in the way again. That one weekend I missed Sophia's dance competition was because I had a bad day at work. I was at the hospital the day Nikki was born and I promise you I drove as fast as I could home from Albany. I swear I'll never let work get in the way of our relationship and our family ever again. What else…" Finn trailed off.

"I guess that time when…"

"Oh right! When I wouldn't answer you when I left last year I went to Kurt and Blaine's house. I turned my phone off because I needed to think and block all communication between me and anybody else. I know I don't always do what I'm supposed to but I do what I can. I know I made a ton of mistakes throughout the last few years but I promise none of that will happen. Do you remember after our wedding when we went into a hotel room upstairs? I told you I would do whatever it took to keep you happy and make you successful. You said you would do anything or sacrifice anything to be my wife. Then you put on a ridiculously sexy nightgown and we laughed and joked around for hours before we finally decided to go to sleep. Do you remember that?"

"Of course I remember that." Rachel smiled.

"I love you so much more than I did then which is saying a lot because I loved you more than any guy has ever loved any girl. Now I love you even more. We have grown together. You've become the most beautiful, talented girl in the whole world and I'm not quite as stupid as I was when we were 16. I'll do anything to prove that I love you." He stepped closer to her. "Just name it."

"I'm really tired. I need to go to sleep. We can talk tomorrow." That was it. Everything was said that needed to be said and Finn was looking forward to the next day.

**Hi! I just want to say thanks to all the people who are reading this story and everybody who reviewed! JustAmyRobHere gave me a ton of ideas that I think I will use in the next chapter! Please give me suggestions! It means a lot! And please tell me what you think! Thanks!**

**~Alexis**


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel smiled as she looked at her alarm clock and realized it was already 6:15 AM. No sleep all night. Exhausted. All she wanted to do was sleep but she couldn't stop thinking about what Finn said. He apologized and explained everything. She didn't know what to do. Every marriage quiz she took on the internet told her their marriage was about 50% good. But then she went back and realized she answered a question wrong: My husband is the only person I could ever be with.

Rachel read the question over and over again. She read it at least 53 times before she understood what it meant. _If you had never met Finn, could you imagine being married to anybody else? Could you imagine if Finn was dead being remarried? _She decided. Rachel read the answer options:

_Strongly Agree Agree Undecided Disagree Strongly Disagree _

Her first answer was _undecided_. But when she looked back, she changed it to _Strongly Agree_. The rate changed to 68%. Great. She needed to make a decision. How?

She could tell him how she feels…but she always ends up yelling and stuff.

She could ask him what he _can _do to make their marriage better. She was positive he had some ideas.

She could just forget about these stupid marriage quizzes and get divorced. BINGO!

Rachel sighed and shut her laptop. She needed to go to work. Thursdays were always the worst. It was the day before Friday which was always long and boring. She did have lots to do so she might as well get up and get ready. By the time she was wearing her tight, orange work dress and shiny, beige heals and had done her hair and make-up; it was already 7:00. She walked into the kitchen, ready to make coffee.

"Good morning, Rach," Finn surprised her with his voice. "How'd you sleep?"

"Um…fine, how about you?" Rachel responded.

"I really didn't," He smiled. "That's okay."

"Well I'm gonna go to work now."

"It's only 7, you know? You don't have to work until 8." He smirked knowing he was right. "Why don't you join me for breakfast?"

"If you think that just because you're kissing my butt right now I'm going to change my mind…"

"I'm not trying to do that, Rach, I always act like this," He laughed. He called her 'Rach' twice now and she didn't even notice. Either that or she didn't care.

"Okay, fine. I'll eat with you." She agreed with no hesitation as she pulled a bagel out of the fridge. She put it in the toaster and when it popped out, Finn spread cream cheese on it and 'accidently' got some on his nose. He turned around and handed the bagel to Rachel like nothing was wrong. She burst out laughing her unforgettable laugh and wiped the cream cheese off of Finn's nose. "You're hilarious!"

"I know I am. I try," He laughed. They began eating and laughing. "So how annoying has Chatty Kathy been this week at work?"

"Very chatty, she tends to not understand the term 'I'm on the phone'!" Rachel laughed.

"That's irritating. Anything else exciting happen?" He tried to continue the conversation.

"Not really…but I should go soon if I'm going to make it to my office on time." She smiled as she started to walk out the door. "Bye."

"I love you," He smiled and walked up next to her, grabbing her hand and putting it in his. "Have a good day."

"You too," She turned the doorknob and walked out onto the crowded street. He didn't know if she meant to say 'you too' for 'have a good day' or 'I love you' but the way he took it, she was talking about both.

Sophia walked down the halls of Eleanor Roosevelt High School. This day was going perfectly! That morning, Sophia had signed up for the school's production of _Wicked_. She had her first dress rehearsal for the New York Regional Dance Competition that night. Her parents were so close to getting back together that she could barely concentrate. While walking to lunch, she thought about Rachel. _She wants him to act like he cares more. How is he supposed to do that when he already cares so much? _She shrugged and ran to her friend's.

Finn sat on the couch thinking about the date that was approaching quickly. He flipped through the newspaper and came across the advice columns. One article caught his attention:

_My wife and I have been fighting a lot lately. I've been a terrible husband and I want to know how to win her back before it's too late. Please help!_

_Sincerely Barely Hanging On_

_Dear Barely Hanging On_

_You still have time to turn your relationship around! Just be a better husband! Be there for her when she needs you and compliment her as much as you can!_

He stopped reading and knew the article was right.

Sophia didn't come home after school because she had dance practice so Rachel was the first person home. "Hey Rach, how was your day?"

"Fine, how about you?" She smiled.

"Okay; a little lonely though." He grinned back. "Did I tell you this morning how beautiful you look today?"

"Um…no but thanks! That's really sweet," She thanked him.

"No problem, you look amazing every day." There was a moment of silence before he continued. "Where is Sophia's dance competition next week?"

"Albany, are you coming?" Rachel said shocked.

"Yeah, it should be fun." Finn stated as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. "I'll make dinner tonight."

"What?" She was stunned.

"You like it when I make that vegan lasagna, right?"

"Um…yeah…"

"What's wrong?" He smirked.

"Nothing…I'm just gonna…I'll sit down." She stuttered.

"Awesome, I'll start cooking then," He high fived himself in his head. "Would you like some wine?"

"That would be very nice…thank you…" She said, still astonished. He poured her a glass of wine.

"Tell me if you want some more," He put the bottle on the counter and began cooking the lasagna. They talked about the kids and work and every other little thing they could think of. After a half hour, Landon was home from piano practice and Sophia was home from dance. They all sat down to eat and it wasn't awkward anymore.

Rachel was brushing her hair in her bathroom while humming a song from _Funny Girl_. Finn walked in quietly and stood by the door. "Hey."

"Hey." She whispered.

"Can we talk now?"

"Not right now…maybe tomorrow." She kept her voice quiet.

"You can't keep putting it off, Rach, we're gonna need to talk eventually." He sighed.

"I know. How about Saturday? We can take a little walk after dinner? I have to think about this a little more."

"Okay…sounds good. Sleep well," He stepped behind her so he could rest his chin on her head. His lips slowly touched her hair and she closed her eyes for a few seconds. "I love you." After she didn't answer, he left the room with a smile on his face.

Rachel felt so calm, like she was floating on a cloud. She quietly crawled into her bed and wrapped herself in the sheets and the comforter. Her eyes shut slowly and peacefully as she dreamt. She imagined being in Finn's arms as he protected her and warmed her entire body. He kissed her head softly and she fell asleep as he watched her all night.

A few tears fell from Rachel's eyes. She couldn't divorce him. She just can't. He loves her so much. She needs him to be there with her. The only thing she wanted in that moment was Finn lying next to her.

Finn faced his nightstand with tears in his eyes. Sitting there was a beautiful picture of the love of his life. Her eyes were sparkling in the sun and her lips were as far apart as they could be. Her teeth were all showing and they were as white as snow. Her nose fit perfectly with her face and made her look even more beautiful. Her hair was blowing in the wind as the curls came out and her brunette locks became straight. He remembered that day clearly. They were in Florida at the sandy beach on the most beautiful day all year. They had been married for exactly 10 days and 13.6 minutes. That was the day he promised her he would never leave or betray her or hurt her or do anything to make her regret marrying him.

She looked at his picture on her nightstand and began to cry. His crooked smile and dreamy eyes made her cry even more. Her eyes were red at this point and she wanted him to hold her and tell her she was gonna be okay. That's what she wanted. And that's what she needed. Silently, Rachel tip-toed into the living room and grabbed a DVD. It was labeled: The Best of 1999. She walked back into her room and slipped the video into the player and relaxed back into bed. The movie started to play and she started to cry. First she saw her cousin, Allie, carrying Sophia (who was throwing flower petals at the guests). Then came Tina with Mike, Kurt with Blaine, Santana with Brittany, Sugar with Artie, Quinn with Joe, her cousin Olivia with Finn's cousin Jim, and Mercedes with Puck. Then it's Rachel's dads walking her down the aisle. Then an usher welcomed the guests and began his speech. Then, Rachel said her vows and Finn said his. They kissed passionately for a few minutes. The video changed to Finn and Rachel's video diaries from their honeymoon. Finn narrated where they were and what they were doing. Rachel just laughed at how hilarious he was being. It changed again to after Rachel told Finn she was pregnant with Landon.

Rachel laughed at the funny parts and cried at the sad parts. All she could think of was how she wanted it to be 1999 again. Everything was perfect that year. She flipped the TV off and texted her cousin Allie.

R-Hey. U still awake?

A-I am now. What's up?

R-I can't sleep. Thinking too much about this divorce thing.

A-I don't think u should do it.

R-Why?

A-Because u luv him and u would die without him.

R-But he hurt me.

A-Not really

R-Ur right

A-Get some sleep!

R-FINE!

Rachel turned off her lamp and kissed the picture of Finn before going to sleep.

Finn cried to himself. What has he done? He was a terrible husband. He was a terrible dad. He wanted her to love him. She hadn't said 'I love you' in four months and before then it was nine months. He missed kissing her at night and holding her and telling her how beautiful she looks and sleeping with her and even the feeling of her tiny body inside of his arms. He missed helping her and letting her win at cards and having nice, normal conversations with her and comforting her when she felt alone and taking care of her when she's sick. He just wanted to lay with her and talk to her and look over and see her sleeping. Sometimes he wanted her to apologize to him but sometimes he wanted her to forgive him. He didn't know what he wanted. All he knew is he needed her. He needed her to love him again. And he would do whatever it takes to win her back.

**Hey! What did you think? Thanks again to JustAmyRobHere and all of my other followers! I appreciate your support! Please review! Suggestions please?! **

**~Alexis**


	4. Chapter 4

Finn stared at the clock. 4:14 AM. He hadn't slept at all and he ran out of stuff to think about. He figured he might as well get up and find something to do. Silently stepping into the living room, he grabbed Rachel's lap top. Since Finn got fired, Rachel had been using his lap top for work. He got back into the guest room and opened the computer only to find the page of recently viewed websites: . , /Marriage%20Quiz% , webhp?sourceid=navclient&ie=UTF-8

He clicked on the first link and was shocked that Rachel answered all of those questions. He saw the wife's side was already answered so he answered the husband's. Then he pressed enter and got an answer of 360 of 420. What? Analysis: Scoring in the 360+ range is still _very_ respectable-a bit like getting a solid B or B+. Couples scoring in this _comparatively_ lower range most likely still have some of the best marriages on the block. And if you scored lower than this, it _still_ doesn't mean your marriage is bad. It simply suggests that you may have been taking either your mate or your marriage more for granted than you ought to and, if this is the case, you've come to the right place.

He started to tear up. They did have a good marriage. They were going to end up happy. She really did love him. He needed to tell her. Slowly, Finn hut the laptop and walked out of the guest room and out of the house onto the chaotic street. He started walking down the sidewalk to Caribou Coffee on the corner so he could get him and Rachel a glass. "Hi Finn, what are you doing here so early?" Finn heard that familiar voice from behind him.

"Oh, hey Blaine just couldn't sleep. How about you?" Finn smiled seeing it was just his brother in law.

"Same, Kurt and I had a big fight last night and I can't stop thinking about it." Blaine grinned back.

"Oh…" He began. "Rachel's divorcing me."

"What? Really? Are you sure that's the answer to this?"

"I know it's not but I think she's just tired of trying so hard. I guess I'm kinda trying to win her back." Finn shrugged.

"That's sweet. She'll appreciate that. I think Kurt's cheating on me. Is that ridiculous?" Blaine questioned.

"Of course not, I thought Rachel was having an affair with this one guy from work…we talked it out though and it turns out she was just sneaking around because she didn't want me to get mad that she kept ditching me for her friend. What happened last night?" Finn asked curiously.

"I told him I wanted to talk to him and he just stood there and nodded so I continued and asked him if he was having an affair. He got super mad and started yelling and asking why I even asked that and we got in a fight about trust. So then I got super mad and just left."

"Oh…where did you go?" Finn quizzed.

"I've been walking around New York City all night. You know, both of our spouses are being unreasonable. What are you gonna do?"

"Remember when Rachel told you guys she was pregnant with Nikki?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, that was really shocking since you guys had been fighting so much."

"Well that night that she got pregnant was absolutely perfect. We had an amazing dinner and we walked around in Central Park for a few hours until we both got tired so we went home and slow danced in the kitchen. Then we kinda just…"

"Finn, I don't want details! I just wanted to know how you're gonna get her back." Blaine laughed.

"Sophia convinced her to go out to dinner with me and we're gonna go bowling, too. Then we're gonna walk around for a while. It's gonna be perfect. You should try that." Finn nodded. Blaine and Finn talked for a few hours at Caribou until Finn looked at the clock and realized it was 7:30. He told Blaine it was nice to see him and left. He wanted to see Rachel before she went to work. He ran down the street with his coffee and her coffee in his hands. When he got home he saw that Rachel wasn't in the kitchen like she usually was, but her car was still there. He walked into her room and found her sitting on her bed with her face in her hands. "Baby, what's wrong?"

"Finn?" Rachel lifted her face out of her hands and revealed her blotchy cheeks.

"Yeah," He sat next to hear and pulled her into his arms. "Why are you crying?"

"I thought you left me…"

"I would never leave you, sweetie, I love you too much."

"Where the hell were you?!" She yelled in his arms.

"I was at Caribou getting you some coffee then I ran into Blaine and we talked for three and a half hours. I'm sorry, baby," He whispered into her ear.

"Finn…"

"What?"

"I need to go now," She cried.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No," She sighed and stood up. She grabbed her purse and walked outside, barely waving.

"Great." Yawning, he took a breath and walked into the kitchen. Sophia and Landon came in at around 7:50 and said goodbye before going to school. He was left alone again. He used this time to search for jobs on the internet, catch up on ESPN, and just think.

Rachel walked into her office and sat at her desk, avoiding everybody. "Hey Rachel."

"What the hell do you want, Josh?" Rachel shot back.

"I want you to stop being such a bore and start ditching work to hang out with your friends, like me."

"You aren't my friend."

"Okay, then I'm just your colleague that you happened to kiss." Josh winked.

"It was one kiss, Josh, get over it!" She rolled her eyes.

"That kiss meant something to me."

"Forget it. I'm married."

"I thought you guys were having problems." Josh winked again.

"That doesn't give me an excuse. I still love him and he's trying to work it out so please leave me alone. You're just causing us more problems." Rachel explained.

"Whatever." He walked out of her office and turned the corner. Rachel let out a groan and let her head fall to her desk.

**Hey! Special thanks to JustAmyRobHere. She's helped me a lot. Also please review! I need suggestions! Chapter five is going to be kind of a time filler of what happens on Friday. Then I think chapter six will be part one of the date on Saturday night. Chapter seven will probably be part two of the date and chapter eight will be part three. I'm thinking of having a part four as well but I might not be able to write that much! Tons of surprises ahead! Thanks again for reading and reviewing! Please PM suggestions! **


	5. Chapter 5

The night went by almost the same as the previous day. Landon was at a friend's house again and Sophia was at dance practice. Rachel was working late and Finn had an interview for a job until 5:00. By 6:30, Rachel had brought Landon home and it was time for dinner. Finn had picked Sophia up at 6:00 from dance and Nikki up from day care after his interview. Sophia helped Finn make a nice dinner for the family. He made one of Rachel's favorite meals. They sat down to eat by 6:45. "So, Rach, how was your day?" Finn asked.

"Nothing special, how was your interview?" Rachel asked without taking her eyes off of her food.

"I think I got the job," He said proudly. Rachel finally looked up and smiled.

"That's great!" She grinned. "How was your day, Soph?"

"Great! Brooke sprained her ankle when she came late to practice and forgot to stretch so it snapped while she was doing a half turn. Coach Liz gave me the solo!" Sophia cheered.

"That's great, Sophia; do you get to pick the song?" Rachel smiled at her daughter.

"Yes and I picked _Faithfully _by Journey." The table went silent. "I remembered that it was your wedding song and Dad was telling me how much he loves that song."

"I think you should pick a different song." Rachel said before continuing to eat.

"But I love that song!" Sophia argued as she winked at Landon.

"Actually, I'd go to her tournament or whatever if she danced to that song," Landon pointed out. "That song always puts Nikki to sleep so she won't be crying in the middle of Soph's dance like she did last time."

"Yeah, Rach, it sounds cool," Finn smiled. Rachel rolled her eyes.

"Fine; I like that song." Rachel finally gave in as she shoved a spoonful of corn into her mouth.

"Awesome! So I'm going to Maddy's house at 3:00 tomorrow. I think we're gonna go see that new Nicholas Sparks movie."

"That's nice, Sophia," Rachel said, still dazed about who knows what.

"I think we might petition Liz so we can lead our own dance team and end up taking over the world like Ronald McDonald did in the Chinese year of the cupcakes," Sophia told her mother to see if she was listening.

"That's great, honey."

"Mom…what's wrong?" Landon asked.

"I'm just gonna go to sleep." Rachel sighed and stood up. "Thank you for dinner, Finn."

After Rachel walked out of the room, Sophia offered to do the dishes and Landon started playing on his phone. Finn stepped into the bedroom that he once shared with the love of his life and found Rachel staring at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Hey, Rach. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm fine." She sighed. He shut the bathroom door behind him when he walked in.

"I know you, Rachel. I've known everything about you for seven years. I know your favorite colors, gold and pink, I know your favorite song, Don't Rain on My Parade, I know your deepest secret, and I know how you act when something's wrong with you. Right now, something's wrong. Tell me what it is," He smiled comfortingly. He stood behind Rachel in the mirror and held her hands in front of her stomach. Slowly and softly he kissed her cheek. "Please. I'm here."

"I just…this is different, Finn. You're gonna hate me if I tell you," She said honestly.

"I'll never hate you, babe."

"I swear you will."

"Just tell me," He said sweetly.

"Fine. I was at work and um…one of my coworkers asked if I wanted to get coffee so we went to Caribou and all of a sudden he just kissed me. I'm so sorry."

"Did you kiss back?"

"No but I didn't pull away right away either. But then after I did I just left because I was so embarrassed," She explained.

"Well…now we're even. I hurt you, you hurt me. No more hurt, Rachel." He grinned.

"Oh my God, thank you so much!" She said as she turned around and hugged him. It was a warm hug that both of them needed. "I'm gonna go to sleep. Goodnight."

"I love you." After he waited a few seconds, he started walking out and said, "Goodnight." She felt herself close her eyes and begin to cry. She wasn't scared to tell him in the first place. She thought he might see why they needed to get divorced. But after what he said…

_I hurt you, you hurt me. No more hurt, Rachel._

She couldn't believe he let her off the hook so easily. Although, she _was _Rachel Berry. And Rachel Berry always got what she wanted. But what did she _really _want?

Finn walked into the guest room with his heart racing. How did she not love him anymore? He gave up so much for her…she was his world. Sophia, the most amazing little girl he could ask for, was a part of Rachel and him together. Landon, his only son and the best boy he could ask for, was him and Rachel. Nikki, the most adorable and special baby girl, was him and Rachel. Without the stuff that's happened in their relationship, those kids wouldn't exist. Sophia wouldn't exist. Landon wouldn't exist. Nikki wouldn't exist. Their family wouldn't exist. Quietly, Finn walked into the home office and opened his favorite drawer. A stack of books were now glowing in his eyes. A wedding scrapbook, Sophia's scrapbook, Landon's scrapbook, Nikki's scrapbook, and a family scrapbook. He grabbed the family scrapbook and opened it to the first page: a family photo from the Disney cruise ship they took. They were all dressed nice, even Nikki. Sophia's hair was curled. Landon was wearing a suit. Rachel was wearing a cocktail dress that made her look _super _sexy to Finn. The next page was full of pictures of Sophia: Sophia's yearbook picture, Sophia at her first dance recital, Sophia and Maddy at a picnic for dance, Sophia's dance team, Sophia doing a jump on stage for dance, and Sophia with Landon on the cruise. Then there was a page full of pictures of Landon: Landon's yearbook picture, Landon and his friend Ben at a Yankees' game, Landon at his first t-ball game, Landon's baseball team, Landon batting for baseball, and Landon and Sophia in Central Park. The next page was a few pictures of Nikki. Then there were pictures that Sophia took of the anniversary dinner the kids made for Finn and Rachel: Rachel making a funny face, the kids in cooking clothes, Finn and Rachel kissing, and the meal. That's when Finn cried. If they got divorced, there would never be another anniversary to celebrate. Finn was finally having realizations. Rachel was never going to forgive him for the things he'd done. It was hopeless.

**Finally chapter 5 is here! New chapter soon! I promise! What did you think of this chapter? Review or PM please! Next chapter is the big date! Many surprises ahead! **

**~Alexis **


	6. Chapter 6

Finn was tired of sleepless nights. He was tired of tears. He didn't even want to get out of bed when he woke up. Then he realized something: It was SATURDAY! That night he was taking Rachel on the most amazing date she could imagine! He had so much to do! Sophia was leaving at 3:00 so he didn't have anyone to help him. That night _had _to be PERFECT! He needed to make Rachel fall in love with him again like he does every time he sees her face and if that didn't happen, he would be two things: lost and totally screwed. The first thing he did was meet Sophia in the kitchen. They talked about her upcoming dance competition and Finn's new job. At about 9:30, Rachel walked into the room with a sleepy face. "Morning."

"Good morning, Mom!" Sophia said with an ear to ear smile. "How did you sleep?"

"Not great," Rachel sighed and walked over to the coffee machine.

"Rachel," Finn stopped her by handing her a cup of coffee. "Here…"

"Thanks," She mumbled. "I think I'm gonna go stop by my office to make sure everything's going okay. Can you drop off the kids at their friend's houses?"

"I was planning on it," He high-fived his daughter and waited for Rachel to leave. After a few hours of discussing the night, Finn left to drop off the kids. He went straight to the flower vender that was roaming the streets of New York City. It was a nice day out, not many clouds, blue sky, big sun…it was the perfect day to take a walk. He decided to walk around for a while after buying a dozen red roses for Rachel. Then he finally stepped into the Hudson home at 5:30, ready to take Rachel Barbra Berry bowling. She came out of her bedroom wearing a middle-thigh-long dress. It was yellow and only tight around the waist. One of her shoulders was covered with a thick asymmetrical sleeve that didn't go further than her shoulder. Her hair was wavy and she wore no makeup with the exception of some light blush and a little mascara. The earrings on her ears were simple gold stars that Finn had gotten her for her 18th birthday. On her neck was a matching necklace, the one he got for her when she was 17 on Christmas. Her heels were tall and they matched her dress perfectly. She smiled her loving smile, knowing it would make Finn melt. Their eyes met for the first time in a while and they almost connected, just like they used to.

"Are you ready to go?" Rachel broke the silence.

"Um…yeah…are you sure you'll be able to bowl in that?" He tried to make her laugh.

She smiled again. "Oh yeah, it's short and I'll use bowling shoes." She explained.

"Great, then I'm ready," He grinned and opened the door for his wife. "Ladies first?"

"Thank you," She walked onto the street and Finn reached for her hand. She let him take it in hers and smiled to herself. They walked down the street to the bowling alley called _Strikes_ and were soon standing in a lane bowling.

"I will admit, you've gotten pretty amazing at this over the years," Finn joked.

"Are you kidding? I stink at this!" She laughed and walked up to the lane. She threw the ball and it went straight to the gutters as if it was her first time.

"No…Rach…" He smirked as she turned around and shrugged. He walked up to the lane and rolled the ball straight down the lane. It knocked all 10 pins over. "That's how it's done!"

"I can do better than that!" She laughed as she grabbed her ball and rolled it perfectly down the center of the lane. At the last second it curved into the gutter, only knocking down three pins. "Three down…"

"Seven to go!" He laughed and high-fived her. She sat next to him and he stood up to bowl again. After almost a full game, they sat down to catch a breath. "I think if you make this strike, the games over."

"But then you get a turn afterwards!"

"Nope. I'll throw the game if you get a strike," He smiled. She stood up and walked to the lane with the ball in her hands. "Let me help you."

"Okay…" She smiled. He reached his arms around her so he was in the same position as she was.

"Just relax. You're trying too hard to beat me. Just concentrate on the ball, the pins, and the lane. Ready?" He helped her. She nodded and so did he. Together, they rolled it down the lane and it knocked all 10 pins down, causing Rachel to cheer to herself. She jumped out of Finn's embrace and hugged him. He grinned as she laughed in his arms. "What do you say to celebrating with a duet?"

"I say that sounds like a great idea!" She laughed and chased him onto the karoke stage. First, Finn started to sing.

**Finn is in bold. **Rachel is underlined.** Both are in bold and underlined.**

**_I remember what you wore on the first day  
you came into my life and I thought hey  
you know, this could be something_**

'Cause everything you do and words you say  
you know that it all takes my breath away  
and now I'm left with nothing

**_So maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

_I remember every look upon your face_

**_The way you roll your eyes, the way you taste  
You make it hard for breathing_**

_'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away  
I think of you and everything's okay  
I'm finally now believing_

**_Then maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
And maybe two is better than one  
But there's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone  
And I'm thinking two is better than one_**

**_I remember what you wore on the first day  
you came into my life and I thought, hey_**

**_Maybe it's true that I can't live without you  
Maybe two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
And you've already got me coming undone_**

**_And I'm thinking, ooh, I can't live without you  
'Cause, baby, two is better than one  
There's so much time to figure out the rest of my life  
But I'll figure out with all that's said and done  
Two is better than one, two is better than one_**

They finished the song staring into each other's eyes. Both Finn and Rachel had urges to just kiss each other right then and there. But then Rachel looked away and ran off the stage. Finn ran after her and soon they were walking to the restaurant. "Are you okay? I thought you were having a good time while we were singing that song."

"I was."

"Then why aren't you looking at me or even walking next to me?" He grabbed her hand and pulled her around to face him. She looked straight at her feet.

"Let's just go eat."

"Fine," He followed her to the restaurant and they were sitting down at a romantic, candle lit, table for two next to a window. They ordered and began a conversation.

"Remember when we were 17 and you took me to Sardy's while we were in town for nationals?"

"Of course I remember that," He smiled warmly. "And I told you it was a work date but really I just wanted to get you alone?"

"Yeah. And then you tried to kiss me but I pulled away because I thought that if I kissed you I would fall for you again." She sighed.

"Then I wanted to kiss you so badly that I just did it in the middle of the stage at nationals in front of hundreds of people," He reminded her as if she didn't remember every detail. "That was an amazing day."

"Totally." They started talking about family stuff and Rachel started to seem happy again. Finn ended up having a little hope after all.

**Song: Two is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls and Taylor Swift**


	7. Chapter 7

In the middle of their meal, Finn excused himself to use the bathroom. He snuck into the men's restroom and called Sophia. "Dad? How's the date going?"

"Awesome! Couldn't be going any better! We're at dinner and we've been talking for an hour. We're both done eating so I think we'll leave and walk around in a little while." Finn explained to his paranoid daughter. "How's your dance rehearsal?"

"Super boring," She laughed. "Well you should probably go or she'll think something's wrong, so good luck!"

"Thanks, I'll need it. And try to have some fun!"

"Okay, I will! Bye," They both hung up and soon Finn was sitting across from the woman who used to love him.

Finn paid the bill after another two hours of talking and laughing with Rachel. At 9:30, they were walking in Central Park. He smiled and held her hand as they walked. "Rachel?"

"Yes?"

"What's going on with us? You used to love me more than anything. You used to sing to me at night like I was a little boy. You used to kiss me. We used to sleep together. We used to shower together. We used to sneak into each other's offices and eat lunch together or make out on my desk. We used to wish each other luck and I used to get a response when I told you I loved you. Why doesn't that happen anymore?" They continued holding hands as they walked.

"Finn…I don't know. I just don't understand any of this." Rachel said without looking up from the sidewalk.

"You want to get divorced," Finn reminded her.

Rachel turned around and faced him, revealing her tear filled eyes. "I don't know what I want anymore. I've been with you for a long time and honestly, I miss you! But some of the things you've done have been things that make me cry at night and lie awake thinking about how much better I know our marriage could be if you wouldn't have done them! I don't understand how some women can get divorced so easily and how they can just let go! I've loved you since I was only 15! And I don't get why this is all suddenly falling apart!" She took a break before continuing. "I honestly do still love you! But I meant what I said that morning I told you I wanted to get divorced! I just don't know if I still feel that way! Yes you hurt me a lot but you apologized to me and haven't made any mistakes since then! And truth be told I only told you I kissed that guy because I thought you would finally understand why we needed to get divorced but then you said that thing about hurting each other and I didn't know what I wanted anymore! So what I'm trying to say is I love you! I really do! But I don't know how to make this all right again! I don't know how to do this anymore! I'm so embarrassed for even asking you for a divorce in the first place! I was just so scared of the future!"

"Rachel…" Finn pulled her into his arms and kissed her head. "Thank you."

"What?" She bawled in his embrace.

"Thank you for everything you just said. I needed to hear that. And I understand how you feel completely. Just know that I'm here. If you ever have doubts or needs or anything, I'm here. Talk to me, Rachel. And I'll come to you with my problems and doubts and needs, as well." He smiled.

She pulled out of his arms and kissed him. That was a feeling they both wanted more than anything. Her lips wrapped around his lower lip as she kissed him with all of the passion he had missed. She swept her tongue against his lower lip and soon they were "French kissing" (if you even want to call it that). He ran his hands through her hair as she caressed his cheek. He held her close to him so their bodies were touching. They stood there, in the middle of Central Park, kissing as the sun set above them. After almost six full minutes of their romantic kissing, Finn felt a drop on his head. Then another one. Then a third. And soon it was pouring rain. They both pulled away and laughed as the rain ruined their perfect moment. The water hammered onto both of their heads. Finn grabbed Rachel's hand and pulled her out of the park. Neither Finn nor Rachel could hear or see a thing. The rainfall was too heavy. They both laughed as they exited the park and sprinted down the street to their house. Everything was dark around them so they couldn't tell which home was theirs. Finn gave up on trying to find their home and pushed Rachel against the brick wall of somebody else's household. They continued the kiss for another 10 minutes, lingering against their own home; little did they know or care. Eventually, they both needed air so they pulled away. Finn took the house key out of his pocket and unlocked the door, finally seeing the address of the home. Rachel followed him into the house, kissing him all over his face and neck.

"Mmm….Finn…." She whispered. "I need a minute. Hang on."

She kissed his lips and left the room, running into her bedroom and disappearing to her locked bathroom. Rachel pulled off her dress and shoes, thankful because the heels were making her feet hurt. She turned on the sink and grabbed her shampoo from the shower. Rubbing her hands through her hair as Finn had been doing only seconds ago. Smiling, she dipped her head in the sink and rinsed out the soap before adding a squirt of conditioner and scraping her fingers against her scalp. She pulled out of the flooding sink and ran to get her towel which she used to dry her head. Soon she was using a different towel to dry her body from the rain. Her blow dryer was then turned on and blowing her locks waterless and soft. After a few minutes of brushing her curls out, Rachel's closet door flung open. She searched and searched for the perfect thing to wear, only to find a small nightie that she knew would make Finn go crazy. Her hands grabbed the almost-see-through material and slipped it on over her naked body. Walking out of the bedroom, she took a deep breath, realizing again that she and Finn hadn't been intimate in almost a year. She didn't know how things would go. She was nervous about the same things she was the year before when they conceived their third baby. But she needed to forget everything and concentrate on the moment. Nothing mattered once she saw the expression on Finn's face.

"Rachel…" He started but was interrupted when she jumped on him and began kissing him yet again.

Finn woke up in an unfamiliar place. The walls were tan, not the maroon he was used to. The sheets on the bed were blue, not the black he was used to. And he felt warm and at home. Then he realized Rachel was lying next to him, just waking up as well. He was in her bedroom and she was in his arms. "Good morning," He smiled.

"Good morning," She smiled as well.

"I love you."

"I love you, too," She kissed his lips and pulled away again when she saw the clock. "It's already 11:32."

"It is."

"Weren't we supposed to pick Sophia, Landon, and Nikki up at 11?"

"Yep," He laughed and she nudged him playfully. Rachel stood up and realized that she was still unclothed from the amazing night before. She slipped on her bath robe and walked out of the room only to find Sophia sitting on the couch with Nikki in her lap and Landon playing on the X-box.

"What are you guys doing home?" Rachel asked, surprised.

"Well at 11:15 I texted you and told you that since you hadn't picked us up yet, Maddy's mom would drop us off. So we picked up Landon on our way home." Sophia smirked when she saw her mother was in her bathrobe. In a minute, Finn walked out in a t-shirt and boxers.

"Hey kids…" He blushed a little and Sophia giggled.

"Did you have a good night?" Sophia grinned.

"Couldn't have been any better," Rachel smiled at Finn. He kissed her cheek and Landon made a 'you're grossing me out' face. Nikki giggled as well. At that moment, the whole family was happy.

**Hi! So I made the big date a little shorter than I thought I would but I think this turned out pretty good :)! PM or review if you want me to continue! I don't really know what to do next since this was pretty much where I planned on ending this story but I think I might write a sequel when I find time so keep checking my page! Thank you to all of my amazing followers and all of you awesome people who reviewed and let me know what you thought. You should also check out my friends' Skylar (skymatthews75) and Maddy (finchelfan5)'s stories. They're both VERY awesome! Thanks again!**

**~Alexis**


End file.
